DC Super-Pets!
DC Super-Pets! is an animated series that takes place after the events of Krypto the Superdog. The Series will loosely use themes from Art Baltazar's comic series of the same name. But it will stay true to the Franchie's longtime run. Characters Hero pets * Krypto the Superdog/'Skip' - Krypto is a Labrador retriever. * Zypto - * Nypto - * Vypto - * Space Canine Patrol Agents ** Chameleon Collie - Chameleon Collie is a Collie. ** Tail Terrier - Tail Terrier is a Scottish terrier. ** Hot Dog - Hot Dog is a Dachshund. ** Paw Pooch - Paw Pooch is a Dalmatian. ** Tusky Husky - Tusky Husky is a Siberian husky. ** Mammoth Mutt - Mammoth Mutt is a Chihuahua. ** Bull Dog - Bull Dog is an English bulldog. ** Prophetic Pup - Prophetic Pup is a Jack Russell terrier. ** Brainy Barker - Brainy Barker is a Saluki. * Beppo the Supermonkey - * Super-Turtle/'Tur-Tel' - * Daily Planet Pet Club ** Scoop - Scoop is a Chihuahua. ** Freckles - Freckles is a Dalmatian. ** Gutenberg - Gutenberg is a German shepherd. * Coal - Coal is a Labrador retriever puppy. * Fuzzy - Fuzzy is a Krypto mouse. * Super-Squirrel - * Comet the Superhorse - * Streaky the Supercat - * Whizzy the Supercat - * Mazzy - Mazzy is a Australian shepherd. * Rocky - Rocky is a junkyard dog. * Space Cat Patrol Agents ** Atomic Tom - ** Crab Tabby - ** Power Puss - * Ace the Bat-Hound - Ace is a German shepherd. * Rabhartach - Rabhartach is a White shepherd puppy. * Robin Robin - Robin Robin is a robin. * Haley - Haley is a monkey. * Bat-Cow - * Nutmeg - * Misty - Misty is a cat. * Charlie - Charlie is a parrot. * Shadow - Shadow is a Doberman pinscher. * Blue - Blue is a heron. * Taburer - Taburer is a Miniature pinscher. * Huveneer - Huveneer is a Beauceron. * Copper - Copper is a teacup pig. * Gumshoe - Gumshoe is a aardvark. * Kanga - * Kyrene - Kaylee is a wallaby. * Leepa - Leepa is a kanga mouse. * Rutooro - Rutooro is a kangaroo. * Kekio - Kekio is a Wallaroo. * Storm - Storm is a seahorse. * Salty the Aquadog - Salty is a Golden retriever. * Topo - Topo is a octopus. * Ark - Ark is a seal. * Tusky - Tusky is a warlus. * Berber - Berber is a whale. * Porpy - Porpy is a porpoise. * Fluffy - Fluffy is a goldfish. * Geoffrey - Geoffrey is a hammerhead shark. * Elektro - Elektro is a eagle ray. * Stellamaris - Stellamaris is a Common seahorse. * Whatzit/'Merton McSnurtle' - Whatzit is a turtle. * Crusher - Crusher is a sea turtle. * Warwel - Warwel is a Texas map turtle. * Bev - Bev is a box turtle. * Behati - Behati is a Burmese flapshell turtle. Heroes * Superman/'Kal-El'/'Clark Kent' - * Superkid/'Jon Kent' - * Superboy/'Kon-El'/'Conner Kent' - * Supergirl/'Kara Zor-El'/'Kara Danvers' - * Superwoman/'Dana Dearden' - * Steel/'John Henry Irons' - * Elastic Lad/'Jimmy Olsen' - * Batman/'Bruce Wayne' - * Robin/'Damian Wayne' - * Red Robin/'Tim Drake' - * Nightwing/'Dick Grayson' - * Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' - * Batwoman/'Kate Kane' - * Batwing/'David Zavimbe' - * Batboy/'Jasiel Hunters Sain' - * Red Hood/'Jason Todd' - * Wonder Woman/'Diana of Themyscira'/'Diana Prince' - * Wonder Girl/'Cassie Sandsmark' - * Troia/'Donna Troy' - * Wonderous Man/'Fulgentius' - * Wonder Boy/'Bobby Barnes' - * Aquaman/'Odin'/'Arthur Curry' - * Tempest/'Garth' - * Aqualad/'Kaldur'ahm'/'Jackson Hyde' - * Aquagirl/'Tula' - * Mera/'Maaikerixt' - * Aquaboy/'Nedakh' - * Aquawoman/'Anna Curry' - * Flash/'Barry Allen' - * Streak/'Jay Garrick' - * Impulse/'Bart Allen' - * Jesse Quick/'Jesse Wells' - * Trajectory/'Eliza Harmon' - * Cyborg/'Victor Stone' - * Comedian/'Edward Blake' - * Doctor Manhattan/'Jon Osterman' - * Nite Owl/'Daniel Dreiberg' - * Ozymandias/'Adrian Veidt' - * Rorschach/'Walter Kovacs' - * Silk Spectre/'Laurie Juspeczyk' - Other characters * Lois Lane - * Perry White - * Alfred Pennyworth - * Commissioner James Gordon -